Rain
by RubberDuckie and Froggie
Summary: It's Clyde's birthday, and it's raining. Woe is him. Slight Cryde.


There was so many things that could be going on in a teenage girl's mind. But, at this moment this author's mind is wrapped around tightly on the slash pairing Craig and Clyde.

It's Clyde's birthday and, nothing could be more boring. After turning ten years old, making him the second oldest in the class, Clyde is going to be 'soooo happy' in the words of his leader. But things couldn't have gone anymore wrong at 12:16, it started to rain. And Clyde's birthday party is today. What's the point of having a birthday on any other day than on your birthday?

Everything.

His whole house had a grey tint to it because of the clouds outside. None of it was even slightly bright. It felt so depressing, it wasn't even funny.

None.

Now, since Clyde is a crybaby, and to be honset, very girly, he decides it's better to storm into his room and do either one of two things...Angst, or do high-elf crap. And, since Lord of The Rings was ruined by that whole entire porn adventure, he didn't feel like doing much of that anymore.

Angsting it is!

Now because angsting is a teenage emotion, that we slowly lose afterwards he has to look up what it means before he can even start. "I wonder why girls even write fanfiction of Terrence and Phillip even angsting. It's retarded." He pondered aloud, while still reading the different meanings for the word. He recalled Kyle and Stan speaking of the matter before. He isn't allowed to use the computer since last time he used it he clicked on a virus someone sent him on WoW.

Thus.

He gets up, and leaves his 'urban dicti-onAry' as it was oddly titled on the floor. And waves to his mother when he pasts her in the living room. He does the same with his father who is eating cold left-overs in the kitchen.

Weird.

He heads up the stairs and make a left into his room. And begins to angst. From what he just learnt, he should cry...And, then hit something. So he swipes everything off his desk, and begins those natural water works. He lays in his bed and silently cry about his oh-so sad problems. While listening to the rain on his window.

Lame.

It is so lame after he starts. Ugh, Clyde won't tell anyone he has done that because it was so gay. And, not the good one.

1:08...

Almost any time is passing. God today is boring. He leaves his room and climbs down the stairs, exits the kitchen and enters the living room. He throws himself onto the couch, and gets those loving, sissy, making, mommy-will-only-love-you strokes on his brown hair. 1:14...That's the time his Dvr says.

Knock knock...

Clyde's mother stops patting his head and looks at the door. The knocking was so soft, she was going to make sure that someone infact did know. Clyde's attention was also turned onto the door.

Knock knock...

Clylde gets up and stambles to the door. Who could be coming to his house during the rain? He has told everyone that the party is canceled for today. He opens the door, it swings open...

Flushing!!

Clyde stares blankly into Craig's face. He sees the ballons with his name on the biggest one. There is a slight pink tint on Craig's face. The word used is flushing. The multi-colored ballons are beautiful, with the small note on it saying, "For Clyde".

"Happy birthday, Clyde."

Craig lightly shoves a bouquet of random flowers in his arms. "O-oh, dude. I thought I told you that the party was cancled because of the rain!" Clyde said lamely. He was never good with speaking under a tad bit of romantic pressure. Craig smiles and jerks his arm, bringing him outside.

Excitement~!

Clyde looks at Craig, and notices that he's not wearing the same jacket as always. It's lighter, and then has a darker collar. This was the simple way of seeing the difference. Clyde brings the flowers up to his heart, and clasps his hands onto it. Craig's looking forward at the rain that's dripping from the porch, while holding the ballons.

So simple.

"Yeah, I know." Craig says, even though Clyde's mood has dramaticly changed one from trying to have mood swings like a teenaged girl, to one wondering weither or not you're in love with someone you think as a leader.

Tough question.

Craig leaned against Clyde and the two stood there.

Untill their feet hurt, of course.


End file.
